I Terminate Lucy
by Luv2B
Summary: I Love Lucy and Terminator Crossover - Lucy schemes to be in the Sunday Night Show, and how to tell hubby a secret she's been keeping, but he has other plans.


I Terminate Lucy 

Chapter One – Lucy Hatches a Plan

Lucy was sitting on the sofa darning a sock for hubby and softly humming to herself.  This was a special day for Lucy; she anticipated the surprised look on her husband's face when she told him her fantastic news.

She stopped darning a moment and tried to remember a time when he was happy.  Couldn't think of when, maybe it was when they were married.  Their honeymoon, yes that's it.  He was happy then, wasn't he? 

She heard a knock at the door and hopped up, tossing the darning aside.  When she opened the door her smile vanished, "Oh, Fred, it's only you."

"I've had better receptions than that," said Fred in a slightly hurt voice.

Lucy waved her hand, "Aw, Fred, I'm sorry.  I was just hoping you were my husband."

"That's alright Lucy," he said, "Have you told him the news?"

"No, he's been working late at the club every night this week.  When he comes home, all he does is barge in through that door and say, 'I'm back.' And he goes straight to bed.  Then I'm up half the night replacing the chain on the door," She threw her hands up in frustration.  "Honestly, I don't know when I'll get the time to tell him!"

"Don't worry, Lucy.  I'm sure it'll all turn out just the way you want it."

"Yeah, you're right…say…" She just noticed he was wearing his overalls.  "Is Ethel putting you to work again?"

Fred looked at his overalls.  "Oh this get-up.  Nah, she's visiting her mother…I'm just dressing the part so she'll think I worked.   All I need now is some motor oil to streak on my face, but I don't have any.  I was hoping I could borrow some?"

"Oh sure," Lucy said, "It's in the fridge right beside the orange juice."

"Thanks," said Fred, he started for the kitchen and did a double take, "What's it doing in the refrigerator?" 

"I pour it on his cereal.  He says it helps him rev up in the mornings."

"Gee, and I only drink coffee." Said Fred, "I'll just leave through the kitchen if that's all right."

"Alright, Goodbye Fred."

Fred went through the swinging kitchen door.

Lucy chewed a nail and paced.  "Oh, when will I get to tell him?  I've played it over and over in my mind.  I'll sit on his lap and say, 'Honey, I have some wonderful news.'  And then I'll—"

Three loud bangs sounded at the door.  "That's him!  I'd know that knock anywhere."  She ran to the door, hurtling the back of the couch, but then the crack of splintering wood burst into the room.  

"I'm back."

"Honey!" she exclaimed, "For crying out loud, I can't keep replacing the door frame too!"

He stood at the door, with the biggest pouty face she'd ever seen.  He must have had a rotten day and here she was nagging him.  "Can I get you some coffee or motor oil?"

"Bandages, exacto blades, plasma rifle with laser sighting…"

"I've looked all over town for plasma rifles, Dear, and I just can't find any." She said retrieving a box from a cabinet in the dining area.  "I have all the other stuff though.  I put it all in this handy little kit.  All you have to do is—"

He snatched the box from her hands and sat at the table.

"Now you listen here, _Mister_," Lucy said wagging a finger, " I'm not one of those show girls that you just boss around y' know. If I go through all that trouble to get you these things, you can at least say thank you.  I went all over town just to get them for you."

He sat still for a moment, as if he was searching for the right words to say.  "I'm sorry, Dear," he stated finally, and opened the box to rummage through it. 

"That's alright, Honey," Lucy said.  She started to massage his shoulders, "I know you've been looking for that girl…

"Sarah Connor."

"Yeah, but it beats me why she'd run out like that and miss out on a golden opportunity to be in your show," Lucy said dreamily, "I know I'd do it in a second.  Gee, you're muscles are tight."  She kept massaging, putting a bit more into it.  "Can I be in your show?  I know I'd be good.  I promise never to ask you again if you'll only give me the chance."

"Must find Sarah Connor."  He got up and walked toward the bedroom, taking the kit with him.

"Ooh!" Lucy said as she stomped her foot. "There just has to be a way--Ah hah," Her eyes lit on the telephone.  "Say, I think a phone call should do the trick."  She sat down and dialed.

"Hello?  Tropicabana Night Club?" she said, "I'm calling about the show this Sunday night. Yes. This is Sarah Connor…"

Will Lucy be in the show?  Will she ever tell hubby her terrific news?  Stay Tuned…


End file.
